


Forgive Me

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “Of course you can forgive me. That’s all you have to do. Just forgive me.”





	Forgive Me

“Seth!” I sang, skipping through the hallways of the arena. I had the Women’s Title thrown over my shoulder, fresh off the title match where I beat Charlotte. When I came backstage, I had expected Seth to be waiting for me, like he usually is, but he was nowhere to be found. Reaching the door of his dressing room, I heard a female giggle. “Seth?” I called, grabbing the doorknob.

“Shit,” I heard him say before the door was wrenched open. “Help,” he pleaded, eyes wide.

“What the-“ I started, stepping forward.

“Seth! Come back!” a voice called from inside the room.

Narrowing my eyes at Seth, I shoved the door open further, stepping past him to see who was in the room with him. Immediately, my eyes fell to an almost naked Dana Brooke, lounging on the couch. We made eye contact, the sly grin on her face never leaving as I stared her down. After a moment, I turned to Seth, whose hands were up in surrender.

“I know it looks so bad, and I know this is so cliché. But it definitely isn’t what it looks like,” he offered, eyes still just as wide as they were when he opened the door.

“I actually don’t have the time or emotional energy to deal with this right now,” I said, looking between the two of them. “So, go back to having fun with Dana or whatever the hell was happening. I have championship duties to take care of.”

“You won?” Seth asked, hands dropping to his sides as he took a couple of steps toward me.

“No, they just let me carry the belt around for fun,” I retorted, rolling my eyes. “But it’s whatever. I don’t even want to look at you right now. And you,” I said, turning to Dana. “Better watch your back.”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed, laughing.

“Listen, bitch. If I didn’t just win this fucking title, I’d be kicking your ass right now. But you’re not worth losing it or my job. Just watch your fucking back,” I spat, turning on my heel and storming out of the room.

“Babe, come back!” Seth yelled, following me into the hallway.

“Seth, I do not have time right now. I don’t want to talk to you. I have things I have to take care of and you are not on the agenda right now,” I called over my shoulder, moving swiftly down the hallway. All I wanted to do was take my championship photos then go to the hotel. I needed time to process what I had seen in Seth’s dressing room, to understand what really happened.

====================

An hour and a half later, Raw was finally over. I had been in my hotel room for an hour of that time, lying in bed and thinking about how the day’s events. It was amazing to me how things could go from one extreme to the next. Winning the championship was the best moment of my life. Finding Seth with Dana? Well, I could have gone my whole life not seeing that. It would even better if it had never happened in the first place.

“Babe! Are you in there?” Seth asked, banging on my room door. “Please let me in! We have to talk about this!” I sighed, turning up the volume on the tv to drown out his yelling and banging on the door. I didn’t want to deal with Seth, not yet. I was just fine lying in bed, absentmindedly taking in reality shows. “Answer the door!” Seth yelled, louder than ever.

“I literally do not have time for you right now,” I spat, finally opening the door. “So go talk to Dana or whatever the fuck you want to do. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Well you’re going to,” he replied, shoving past me.

“Seth, I’m exhausted. I had a grueling match and I just want to sleep,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. “So if you could leave, that would be amazing.”

“I’m not leaving until you listen to me. Until I get you to understand that what you saw was not what it looked like!” Seth’s hair was a mess as he ran his hands through it, pacing back and forth in front of me. “I wouldn’t ruin our relationship like this!”

“Fine, Seth. Fine. Tell me then, what was that all about?” I watched as he turned on his heel, eyes locking with mine.

“It was Dana! She said she wanted some advice for her match tonight and we got to talking about it. I lost track of time because you know how I get when I talk about wrestling. I guess Dana knew what time it was, though, because she started taking off her clothes out of nowhere, locking the door and not letting me out. And then you got there,” he explained, stepping closer to me. “I just want to be here with you, celebrating your title win. Instead, I’m here arguing with you over this mess.” Seth had creeped up to be right in front of me, his hands cupping my face, making sure our eyes stayed locked. “I love you, you know that. I wouldn’t do anything to ruin us.”

“Seth,” I sighed, biting my lip. “I want to believe you, but-“

“Then do it. There’s no reason not to. Please, believe me,” he whispered, lips inches from mine. “Say you believe me and we can celebrate your championship like you deserve.”

My eyes fluttered closed as he pressed himself even closer to me. “I-I believe you,” I finally said, opening my eyes. Seth smiled, finally pressing his lips to mine. His hands fell from my face to my hips, his body keeping me trapped against the door.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmured, lips moving to my neck while his hands worked their way under my tank top. “You deserve it.”

“Seth,” I groaned. His hands kneaded my breasts and I arched into his touch, throwing my head back against the door. One of his hands fell to tap my thigh, coaxing me into wrapping my legs around his waist. He held onto my thighs as he walked us over to the bed, lightly dropping me down in the center of the bed. He stripped his shirt off before quickly removing mine as well, settling down on the bed with me.

“I’m so proud of you for winning that title,” he whispered against my skin, lips dancing over my pulse point. He nipped at it lightly, tongue soothing over the bite afterward. He kissed his way down my torso, kissing between the swell of my breasts, moving downward. His lips teased at the waistband of my shorts and my hips jerked up toward him. He pressed open mouthed kisses to each hipbone as he pulled my shorts down my legs, throwing them and my underwear off the bed.

“Seth, I just want you,” I moaned, clutching at his shoulders. Seth kissed my clit softly and my hips rolled against him, a soft whine coming from my throat. “Seth, please!”

Seth chuckled, sitting up to remove his sweatpants and boxers, throwing them in the same direction as my shorts. He settled himself above me, his cock brushing against my pussy. “Fuck,” he whispered, sliding into me to the hilt. I cried out as he began pumping his hips into mine quickly.

“Oh my god, Seth!” I cried, rolling my hips into his. He grabbed my leg, throwing it over his shoulder, his thrusts hitting deeper inside of me.

“I’m not gonna last,” Seth grunted, hips never slowing. “Come for me,” he coaxed, pressing a thumb to my clit, rubbing in circles.

“I-I’m-“ I stuttered, hips rolling incessantly against his. He started thrusting even harder, pace quickening and I tensed around him, wave after wave of my orgasm wracking my body. Before I could come down from my high, Seth’s hips stuttered as he came, finally halting his movements.

“I love you,” he whispered, forehead pressed against mine.

“I love you, too,” I replied, smiling up at him. Seth rolled over, arms still wrapped around me as we settled into sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the bed empty beside me. Seth’s side of the bed was empty, but warm, and I noticed the light in the bathroom was on. As I lay there, waiting for him to return to the bed, a vibration rattled the sheets. I looked over to find Seth’s phone lying on his pillow.

“Seth?” I called, reaching for his phone. The bathroom door opened and he padded over to the bed as I looked at the phone screen. The notification was a text from Dana. ‘I’m glad she believed you. Can’t wait to see you in a few days!’ it read. “What the fuck?”

“What?” he asked, finally coming up on the bed.

“This text from Dana. What do the rest of them say?” I spat, throwing his phone at his chest before standing up to gather my clothes.

“I can explain,” he promised, holding his hands out to me.

“What, like you explained yesterday? I can’t believe I listened to you!” I dressed quickly, grabbing my bags as I headed to the door.

“Babe! Wait!” he pleaded, following me to the door.

“No, fuck you. I should’ve known something was up yesterday,” I shook my head, eyes narrowing at him. “I can never forgive you.”

“Of course you can forgive me. That’s all you have to do. Just forgive me,” he said, hands once again reaching for me.

“Go talk to Dana,” I spat, throwing the door open and storming away from him. Believing in him was the worst decision I could have ever made.


End file.
